


超暴力/Ultraviolence

by AxiaAndhisMac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Crimes, Gangsters, M/M, mafia！England
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac
Summary: RusAme！冷战版这个杀手不太冷！





	

chapter1  
（一）  
他全身都伏在楼顶的瓦砾上，不在乎污迹染脏了他单薄的汗衫。他静静地睁大蓝色的眼睛，一动不动的洞察这长长的街道。有行色匆匆的男子急忙归家，衣衫褴褛的乞丐面呈菜色在垃圾桶里翻找食物，也有富家太太拢着刚烫好的时髦卷发拖着迤逦长裙坐进豪车。挂着职业性笑容的街女扭动着身躯露出私处招揽客人，她们踩着锥子似的高跟鞋手臂的静脉处留着几个注射的乌黑针孔，远处有停着的车里有控制她们的黑手党，他们要么喝着啤酒啃汉堡，有时候也会戴上耳机看色情片。暗巷里有进行的毒品交易。

他知道这条街上的一切，因为他几乎整天都无所事事的趴在这里，呆滞且无聊。像他这么大的孩子一般都应该穿着洁白的校服坐在课堂上接受教育。他也曾经去过学校的，但是因为扭断了同班的一个男生的右手而被开除，因为这个他遭受父亲的一顿毒打也与街头混混结上梁子。他并不留恋学校，那里也都是些可恶的家伙。穿着正装的教师一面露出虚伪的笑，一面拿着几何板抽打学生，同时也能若无其事的摸女学生未发育的胸部。都是坏的，这条街上的人，都是坏的，他这样想。

他的父亲曾经是个小餐馆的老板，但是惨淡经营。爱喝酒，也爱赌博，却逢赌必输，愈输愈穷，早在他六岁那年他们家由一层楼变成了三十平方的小小房间，幽闭且狭隘。于是老琼斯开始做一些藏毒与贩毒的事情，那时起他家里就开始有毒枭与警察频繁出没还会有瘾君子大半夜疯狂的敲门。为了搞到钱他不惜铤而走险从货里截一小部分下来，时常如此，被发现了，一些黑手党冲进他家里拿着枪扫射，他母亲惊恐的抱着他在厕所里瑟缩，当老琼斯回来时，他们拿走了他的三根手指与一个肾脏。他变得暴怒无常阴晴不定。喝酒赌博喝酒赌博，循环着，他每天深夜大力踢着他家的生锈的铁门，摔着空的啤酒瓶，粗暴的抓住他熟睡的母亲的头发托下床开始殴打，他听见他母亲的尖叫，他立在玻璃门后面睁着眼睛看着，老琼斯瞪着双眼看着他，满脸的横肉凶横的垂下来，脚上踢着他母亲，她在地上痛的打滚，压着玻璃的碎片染红她的洁白的睡裙。他父亲朝他扔个酒瓶，碎玻璃飞溅，暴出他的怒吼，滚去睡觉。然后他就会挥一挥手又离去。

然后他看着他母亲坐在地上哭，曲卷的金色的头发淌在地上，深蓝的眸映着昏黄的灯光暗淡无神。她是个软弱且隐忍的女人，哭声绵长又绝望。从那时他开始憎恨他父亲。

太阳已经到了顶上，那金黄的光辉落在这样的街道都油腻腻的，显得沉暗低迷。他眯着眼睛看见那贵夫人的裙摆上染了灰迹。楼下的餐厅里传来了日式料理的香味，他肚子咕咕的叫了，他舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，从瓦上站立来，绕到后面，顺着排水管三两下滑到了地面。

落入了暗巷。

他刚站起来，周围就来了几个影子将他围住。五六个半大的男孩子围着他。阿尔弗雷德抬眼扫了一遍那些面孔，看到了那个被他扭断右手的男孩子怀特，他的右手无力的垂下来，脸色苍白，恶毒又幸灾乐祸的看着他。

 

阿尔弗雷德看着他的右手，冷笑一声，“好了伤疤忘了痛。”那怀特却像是被戳到痛处一样白了脸，一挥手周围的男孩子就开始朝阿尔弗雷德走过来。

那些男孩子是街头上的一些小混混，没有父母，都是成群的孤儿聚集在一起，因此他们可以肆无忌惮地行窃，抢劫，也会收钱帮人打架。这个样子看来多半是被雇过来的。阿尔弗雷德往后退了几步，那几个男孩不论身体与年龄都比他壮实许多，他打不过的，所以准备着逃跑，而男孩子们早有防备的绕到他后面，毫无防备的一个男孩子从后面就抱住他的双臂，阿尔弗雷德抬起脚往后踢，挣开他的手捏起拳头使劲朝他的肚子砸过去，那男孩子大叫一声，接着其他男孩子迅速冲上去，他的手臂被抓住，背部遭受重击，他使劲挣扎，男孩子倒扭他的手臂，他的脸被狠狠的按进地里，手腕被用力的踩着，他几乎不能动。

怀特用左手笨拙的揪起阿尔弗雷德的头发与他对视，他的眼睛里燃着疯狂的报复快感，狞声问，“痛吧。”

他的脸上还依稀有着少年的稚气，但那不属于他，他已经少了无邪与童真。

阿尔弗雷德倔强的看着他，朝他脸上吐出泥土。

怀特捏起拳头就往阿尔弗雷德脸上砸过去，但是左手并没有多大力气，他站起来狠狠踢阿尔弗雷德的肚子，阿尔弗雷德痛苦的扭动身体，眼睛追随他，像是要杀了他一样，咬着嘴里的血腥，一字一顿道“我早晚杀了你。”

怀特一顿，然后疯狂的踢，都是他，都是他，右手不能用了…..疯狂的踢动。  
他全是都投入，仿佛只有这一刻他才能找到自己，那种存在感，快欲，让他好像有一种站在了顶端的感觉，而正当他投入时，阿尔弗雷德却猛的拉住他的脚踝，他手一用力，怀特就狠狠的摔在地上，他睁大眼睛，好像一下子跌入谷底，然后阿尔弗雷德跳到他身上，捏起拳头朝他下巴狠狠砸下去，有清脆的关节错位的声音与尖利的惨叫。  
周围的男孩子这次才反应过来，把阿尔弗雷德拉开，阿尔弗雷德四肢都被架起来，冷冷的看着地上的人。他捂着自己的下巴，从地上爬起来，他的衣裳上全是泥土，下巴已经错位，他的嘴唇痛得合不太拢，牙齿咬破舌头，血水掺着唾液流出来，他的眼神已经发红，盯着阿尔弗雷德，呵呵的笑出来，然后他从后腰拔出了蝴蝶刀。  
他吐出脱落的牙齿，剩下的碎片刮擦他口腔里的软肉，尖利的痛刺激他的神经，他被暴怒控制，他此时全是想到是，杀了他，杀了他，只有杀了他，才会好……  
他摇摇晃晃的朝阿尔弗雷德走过去，旁边的男孩子拉住他，语气劝告，“够了，他已经不能动了。”  
他甩开他的手，“滚开。”  
那男孩子却揪住他的前襟，语气威胁，“出了人命他们查下来我们也很麻烦，你现在最好住手，否则……”他还没说完，刀尖就抵住他的肚子，他看见了尖利的刀锋以及男孩尖利的嘴脸，他一字一顿，“想死么？”  
大概那句话震慑力太过，那人张了张嘴，也只得悻悻作罢。  
男孩子们放开阿尔弗雷德的手臂，阿尔弗雷德脱力一样倒在墙上，他几乎站不稳。他半合这双眼看着他拿着刀走过来，那银亮的刀锋像是梦一样攫住他的意志，心里汹涌出深深地恐惧，他咬着牙根，几乎能想象那把刀划开他的皮肤，挑断他的动脉，却砍不断腕骨，只得迟钝的在骨头里拉扯。亦或是直接插进他的腹部，再搅几圈，用刀背的尖钩拉出他的直肠。他的冷汗冒出来，痛苦的皱起眉头，心里一片冰凉。

靠近了，映着他的狰狞的面孔，将要刺穿他。

然后听见了一声枪响，带了消音器所以声音少了尖锐，他看到了子弹陷入地层，男孩子们面露惧色的松开他朝另外的一头跑去，怀特涨红了脸，捏着刀柄手指发白，极不甘心却也跟着跑。阿尔弗雷德松了一口气，靠在墙上，他的脸上还有泥土，衣衫被撕烂，他大口大口的喘气，无暇顾及来者。

“现在的小子真会玩啊，当年我混的时候都还不会玩刀呢。”

“只是小鬼打架罢了。“声音漫不经心没有起伏。

另外一个笑了一声。然后走上去推了推阿尔弗雷德，“小子，死了没。“

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼冷冷的看着面前这个金色头发留胡子的男人，一句话也不说。

“这小子还挺倔的。“他又回头对同伴说。

没有回应。

阿尔弗雷德顺着看过去。

那个男人站在一边，浓密的眉毛看起来极其可笑，翠色的眼神尖锐又凉薄。

阿尔弗雷德他睁大眼睛，猛地跑开。

他知道那个人。只要是这条街上的人都会知道那个男人。街上的人叫他柯克兰。大家都是这么叫的。他很出名，但他不是什么慷慨的慈善家，也不是铁腕的政治家，他是恶 棍，这条街上最大的恶棍，几乎控制整条街上的店铺，所有地 下 赌场与毒品贩卖，街上的娼妓也在他的控制范围之类，他统领整条街的黑手党，所以这街上的事有百分之百的事情都是他做出来的，不管好事还是坏事。

切掉他父亲三根手指与挖走他一个肾脏的也是他们。

他跑回家，肚子上还有伤痛。他走进逼仄的楼道，里面还有一股潮意，下水道的老鼠被夹死在门缝，墙皮剥落。上面还纷杂的印着小广告，有用猩红的油漆笔画粗暴的写着还债，还有暗娼留下的别捏号码。他爬上自家的楼层，铁门开着，他站在门口，听见门里摔东西的声音。

他看见两个高大的男人用着棒球棍使劲砸家里的家具，收音机落地，砸了粉碎，破旧的电风扇在哀嚎，玻璃碎了一地，他的母亲被推倒在客厅角落，他的父亲也坐在地上任由他们胡作非为，他的脸上都有汗水。

那两个男人放肆的踩上他母亲的床铺，在高高的柜子里翻找值钱的物品。阿尔弗雷德认识那两个人，是地下赌场雇佣的专门收债的。他们来必然是他父亲放了高利贷却输光了。

那两个人翻遍了里面的房间，都没找到什么可以换钱的东西，只得折回来客厅对着他父亲。其中一人拿着棒球棍站在旁边，另外一个掏出匕首用着刀背在他脸上比划，“老板说给你三天时间筹钱，三天后我再来，没有收到钱的话，”他语气顿了一顿，看向旁边呜咽的他的母亲，然后一手拎起她单薄的身体推倒父亲面前，“就拿她抵债。”

他父亲看了母亲一眼，她祈求的望着他，泪水流下来，哭声令闻者断肠。他父亲额头上冷汗染湿他的卷发，匕首上沾染了他的汗水——还有从毛孔分泌出来的油脂，他脸上的肥肉颤抖，连连的点头，“我会的，我会的。”  
那人听了笑了一下，然后站起来，他从旁边拿了毛巾擦干净他的匕首，“这才听话。”  
然后把那毛巾扔在他身上。

那两人把棒球棍放在肩上，走出门时看了阿尔弗雷德一眼。阿尔弗雷德走进去，他进厕所用毛巾擦干净脸，然后进了自己的房间，早就被翻得一团乱，他在衣柜里找了一件棕色的皮夹克套在身上走出去，他看见父母都坐在玻璃碎片上，他的父亲神色呆滞，母亲靠在沙发上似乎绝望。

他走出门，狠狠的关上铁门，砸碎了父亲从铁门里喊他的声音。  
TBC


End file.
